


Adventures Through Time and Space

by crzykittyfangirl



Series: The Doctor and The Starchaser [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventures, Canon Compliant Violence, F/M, Fluff, Love, Ninth Doctor Era, The Doctor and The Starchaser verse, Time and space, Timelord and Timelady exploring the universe together, cuteness, lots of running, mad people with a box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Theta and Arkytior fresh off Gallifrey and newly bonded,  begin their adventures through the universe determined to make it a better place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a immediate continuation of the previous story, Academy Days so if you haven’t read that go read it before you read this.

“Where should we go first?” Theta asks once they were in the vortex.

“Well, remember that book we read about how helpful psychic paper was, we should probably go to a market place to get some. ” Arkytior says.

“Ooh, good idea. Let’s see if we can find any suggestions of where to go in the database.” Theta says tapping the screen making a keyboard with Gallifreyan symbols come up on the screen. “Right then, Let’s see here…” he begins typing on the keyboard a little before touching the screen again and there is a chime from the ship before a map of the universe pops up with places marked for where psychic paper could be bought.

“What about there?” Arkytior says pointing to a market planet called Rykesh Mraonsyerd. 

Theta touched the place and an information box popped up. “Rykesh Mraonsyerd, named for the numerous metal wind chimes scattered all over the planet, it is inhabited by a friendly sentient species called Tikaa. Somewhat humanoid in shape, they resemble large lizards with catlike facial features and ears. The main attraction of this planet is it's large marketplace known for selling a large variety of things from all over the universe. It is a relatively peaceful planet with no major wars or disruptions.” 

He nods grinning a bit. That looks good. Alright, let’s go there.” Theta says touching the place again to make coordinates pop up. He quickly typed them in then lays his hand on the console. “Could you help us fly you there?”

“You don’t have to do it every time, just until we get the hang of it.” Arkytior says laying her hand on the console next to his. 

There is a kind, amused chime from the ship and them a gentle mental nod as the ship begins guiding the two of them to various buttons, levers and switches around the console. 

After this she gave them a mental shove toward the dematerialization lever. They grinned at each other and both put their hands on it, pushing it down. 

The ship gives a happy chime as she whirls through the vortex to the destination. She pitches from side to side, throwing Theta and Arkytior to the side, they clutch the console looking over at one another in delight. 

The ship lands with a bump, throwing Theta and Arkytior to the floor. They both laugh, grinning with excitement. 

They stands first them offers his hand to Arkytior. She takes it and he pulls her up. 

"We did it Theta! We landed on an alien planet!" She exclaims her hazel eyes lit up with happiness and estatic joy. 

"We did!! We flew a time capsule!" Theta says the same happiness and pure joy evident in his voice. 

He grins, dropping her hand then picks her up spins her around.

She laughs in delight clinging to him. Her own grin comes onto her face when she can feel his overflowing joy in her head amplifying and mingling with her own. 

He sets her down after another moment, arms still around her waist. He presses his forehead to hers. "I'm so glad you came with me Arkytior and that you choose to bond with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Theta. And there was never a choice because it's always been you for me and always will be."

"You've always been the only one for me too and will be for as long as I live, in every life.. Never forget that."

"I won't. I could never."

"Hmm. Good." Theta says a soft smile on his face. 

Arkytior gave him a soft smile in return. ‘

He pulled away and offers her his hand. “Shall we?”

She grins again and takes his hand. “We shall.” She says.

He grins back pulling her excitedly toward the doors and pushed them open.


	2. Psychic Paper

“Look at it Theta! Oh it's wonderful!” Akrytior says pulling him to the top of the hill, looking at the market spread out below. The numerous wind chimes tinkling softly and the blue grass swaying in the wind and the purple sky lit up with the three suns . 

“It definitely is! Now come on! Let’s go, we need to find our psychic paper!”Theta says giving her a grin before pulling her down the hill. 

"I'm coming!" Arkytior says amusement colouring her voice as she hurries after him. 

They enter the market looking around in awe at the vast variety of things that were being sold and all the various sorts of people rushing about. “Theta...do we have money?”

He nods, and reaches into the pocket of his robes, pulling out two medal bars. “These are Credit sticks, I snagged them from the artefact chamber back on Gallifrey, they should still be good.”

"Naughty, Naughty, you better hope no one notices they’re gone.”

“Yes, you’re right, but aren’t you glad I took them?”

“Yes, I am. Give me one will you?” 

Theta grins and hands her one. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” she says giving him a grin of her own. 

“Shall we get our psychic paper then?”

“We shall.”

They walk hand in hand through the market eyes scanning the stalls for psychic paper. “Shouldn’t we look for a stall selling tech from The Celestial Intervention Agency? Since they’re the ones that book said made it?” Theta comments.

“Yeah, that’s true. Maybe we could ask someone?” Arkytior suggests. 

“Good idea.”

They walk up to one of the vendors.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The Vendor says.

“We were wondering if you could direct us to the nearest place that sells Psychic paper?” Theta asks.

“Psychic paper? Do you mean CIA Telepathic Paper?”

“Yes, I believe so. We’ve only heard it called Psychic Paper. Is that the alternate name for it?” Theta asks.

“Well that’s what we called it here.” The Vendor replies.

“Alright then.” Arkytior says. “Where would we find some CIA Telepathic Paper?”

“You’ll find that in the tech area which is down the street, turn left, take the third right, up the stairs past the columned Council building and then take the next left.”

“Thank you very much.” Arkytior says. 

“We are most grateful.” Theta adds, bowing slightly before grabbing Arkytior’s hand again and pulling her down the street. 

After following the vendor’s lengthy directions, they arrive in the tech area. They begin walking around, looking excitedly at everything but also keeping an eye out for Psychic Paper. 

“Wow, look at some of this stuff Arkytior! It's like everything we could need to fix the Time Capsule in the future.”

“You’re right. But you know, I think we should name her something, instead of just calling her the Time Capsule.”

“Like what?” Theta asks, his curiosity and interest filling her mind and mingling with her determination and conviction. 

“I don’t know, I just think she needs a name.”

“Alright, well should it be a Gallifreyan name or something else?”

“Something else, not a Gallifreyan name.”

“Okay, should it be like initials or something?”

“Oooh, initials is a good idea.”

“Okay, let’s see…” Theta says 

“Hmmm…. Something about time and space?” Arkytior muses.

Theta is about to answer when a stand catches his eye. “Hey, I found psychic paper!”

“Really? Where?” Arkytior asks her eyes lighting up as she looked around. 

“There.” Theta says giving her a gentle mental nudge toward a stall off to the side a bit. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Arkytior exclaims pulling Theta excitedly to the stand. 

They come up to it and the vendor seems excited for them to be there. “Hi there, How can I help you?”

“Hi, we were hoping to buy ah some CIA Telepathic Paper.” Theta says.

“Of course, I have some right here. It’ll be 45 credits.” 

“Here you go.” Arkytior says handing the Vendor her credit stick.

“Thanks love.” The Vendor says and she can feel Theta tense beside her. 

“Hey, it's ok.” She says to him in her head. “I’m yours remember? In any and every body through every life and all the multiverses.”

“I know.” He says mentally, giving her hand a squeeze. “I just-I wish no one else would call you that.”

“I don’t particularly want to hear it from anyone but you.” Arkytior answers her mental voice soft and gentle and she knows he can feel her overwhelming love. 

He gives her the mental equivalent of a hug and about to say something when their telepathic conversation is interrupted by the Vendor. “Your CIA Telepathic Paper and your credit stick.” 

“Thanks so much!” Theta says giving them a grin and taking the Psychic paper, sticking it in a pocket of his robes. “Your credit stick, m’lady.” He says holding it out to Arkytior.

“Why thank you.” She says taking it and putting in a pocket of her robes. They grinned at each other then hurried back through the tech area. “So, what were you going to say about the Time Capsule’s name before?”

“Oh, What about something like TRDIS, which would stand for Time Relative Dimension In Space.”

“I like that except maybe add And. I think that might sound better. Then it would be TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

“Perfect. TARDIS it is.”


End file.
